warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wardog8r/New Player Guide /Which weapons, Bots to Buy and How to play like a Pro...
When first opening War Robots you will be greeted by a black screen with the word Pixonic (games creator). And after that you will see a flashy image of some of the premium bots doing something, brawling, standing there ominously, or just killing silver bots. The it will load your hangar with many different options, either to battle, go to menu, look at your empty profile, or to buy a hangar slot. Your first several battles will be against bots generated by the game. You should win but if not... It's all good. You'll win a lot of battles. After those battles you will be put in a league, a league is determined by the ammount of Rating Points you have and is a system to where you can fight with others in your league, some may be higher, some may be lower, but it's within a few leagues. The first bot you recieve is for free and is the base bot your get, this bot is the Destrier, Your tanky bot. The best setup is either 2x punisher or 2x molots. You should not try to mix weapon types or ranges. When you have enough, the game already gives you enough (5,000), you should buy your 2nd hangar slot and a Cossack. This bot will be your beacon capper and Destrier harasser. The next slot will open for 100 AU (gold). And when you reach a certain level and I (personally) reccommend that you purchase the Golem (The blue one with 1x light 1x medium and 1x heavy weapon slots). !! I ALSO RECCOMMEND YOU NOT TO USE GOLD TO FINISH UPGRADES FOR WEAPONS OR ROBOTS !! Heath my warning... Fourth bot slot will be opened for 1000 Gold and I (personally) reccommend to buy the Griffin, moderate health and high damage out put, slow but powerful. This can be swapped out for a Leo, heavy and slow but with high health and moderate firepower. Also this can be swapped for a Nattasha, high health, high firepower, but very slow. If using Nattasha I reccommend Kang-Dae and Molots for medium range. I don't recommend using Workshop 2.0 until you get at least you reach 40 million Silver and have decent level bots and weapons. But after that I recommend you try producing the medium bot Doc, medium health, great damage, and good speed. Use Tulumbas to begin with, then produce or buy Orkans and use Tulumbas then switch to Orkans for mid-range to close-range. Don't begin to build the higher costing bots and the longer ones, because if you can't finish producing... don't start because you cant get all the silver back by selling the components that you already produced. If you want to produce any REAL component bot... I suggest you choose the Pursuer. It's fast,its has mediocre health, and it's Hunt mode can ensure a victory over most bots, given your weapons are high enough. For the weaponry, I would suggest Gust Or Magnums. The Gust is a light placement Shot-gun that has the max range of 500m, but an effective range of 300m, that can eliminate the enemies energy shields and physical shields quite easily due to it dealing twice as much damage to physical shields than to the bot itself. Magnums are a light placement Plasma launcher, it has a limited range of 350, but never needs to reload and fires 2 times per second, this weapon Goes straight through energy shields, but deals normal damage to physical shields. Summary/ My recomendations: 4 Tarans 4 Orkans 4 Magnums 4 Gusts 1 Doc 1 Pursuer 1 Griffin 1 Leo Thunder, Pinata, Pin, Punisher (T), Molot (T), and Tulumbas can be aquired as needed. Recomended setups: Slot 1: RDB, PDB, or DB Griffin Slot 2: Leo Thunder and Punisher or Thunder and Pinata Slot 3: Doc RDB/ DB, or DB/ PDB, or DB/ PDB. Slot 4: Shot-gun or MPDB Pursuer Slot 5: long-range, mid-range, or CQB Natasha Category:Blog posts